


When enemies are friends

by Brokefang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Character, Multi, Rebel Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokefang/pseuds/Brokefang
Summary: Hermione and Harry are sorted into Slytherin, meet Draco and some others, and there is much interesting romance :)(Also I'm awful at writing summaries, I swear the fic is better than this)





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are always really short, but I try to update often :) Hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> EDIT this fic has now been discontinued. Sorry :P

Harry stood in the line of first-years, watching and waiting for his turn with the hat as Justin joined the Hufflepuff table. He was beginning to get quite bored, and didn't notice "Finnigan, Seamus" being called up to the hat and joining the Gryffindors. It was only when "Granger, Hermione" was called that he looked back up at the hat. Hermione, he thought, the pretty one from the train. What he wouldn't give to be with _her._ The sorting hat was placed on her head, and almost immediately screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Hermione jumped off the stool and ran towards the Slytherin table. Harry then knew what house he wanted to be in. 

More people came and were sorted, Harry still bored, but then a boy called "Malfoy, Draco" stood up to be sorted. Harry looked at him and felt something strange inside him. He'd never felt like this before, not ever. He watched intensely as the boy was sorted into Slytherin, still not quite sure why he suddenly felt so peculiar. More sortings came and went, until eventually it was Harry's turn. The hat was put down on his head and he heard a voice in his ear. He was too busy thinking about that boy, Malfoy, to register the tiny whisper, but he did hear the hat's verdict - "SLYTHERIN!" Harry ran towards his house table and sat down next to Hermione to watch the rest of the sorting ceremony, noting that the annoying ginger boy from the train was put in Gryffindor, much to Harry's pleasure. Then the feast began.

After the feast, he followed the prefects and other first-years to the Slytherin common-room, which in his opinion, was awesome. He sat down in a comfy armchair and sighed just as a hook-nosed man entered and beckoned the first-years over.

"Hello, I am Professor Snape, potions master," He drawled, "I am here to give you your rooms. Slytherin has the least pupils in it this year, so we have enough rooms for two people in each. You have one minute to find a room partner, it MUST be another first-year of the same gender. Go." Harry stood there, knowing that as usual he would be the person picked last. It was this reason he was so surprised when Draco walked up to him and asked "Would you like to share a room with me?" Harry felt that feeling wash over him again as he accepted. Snape then drew each pair out of a hat to decide who got each room and - much to both their delight - Harry and Draco got the biggest. As they headed upstairs to unpack, Draco realised what he had done.

He had fallen for Harry potter.


	2. The Tournament - Four years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of continued backstory:  
> Harry and Draco are still great friends, Harry still feels strange about Draco but doesn't understand why, and Draco still hasn't acted on his feelings. They are both great friends with Hermione who is much less of a know-it-all than in the books. This chapter starts just after Harry found out about the dragons and goes to the library to study for the task.

Harry bursts into the deserted library panting, having run all the way from the Slytherin common room. It was getting late and he wanted to get some private study done. Even Madam Pince was absent. He ran to the section of magical creatures and stopped to catch his breath.

"You're in a hurry," A voice came from behind him. He turned around, and felt goosebumps ripple over his skin. It was Cedric. Harry felt his stomach lurch with... something, he couldn't quite identify what. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. He made it wet with saliva again, and then remembered why he wanted to talk to Cedric in the first place.

"Dragons. That's the first task." Cedric, apparently tangled in his thoughts, took a while to react.

"What?"He looked at Harry, confused.

"We have to get pas-"

"That wasn't what I was referring to. I meant the fact that you, a fourth year, are expected to tackle a massive, fire-breathing monster! I mean, you're fourteen for merlin's sake! "

Cedric was freaking out, angrily running his fingers through his hair. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Cedric... _cared_ about him! He stopped suddenly, and realised what he had just thought. He couldn't be...  _no..._ was he actually smitten with Cedric Diggory? Hogwarts playboy? Harry felt a rush of emotions dash through his body as he realised Cedric was still talking.

"...can't believe Dumbledore isn't going to stop the tournament! It's outrageous!" Cedric looked at Harry, took a deep breath, and said, "If you need any help, just come here, I'm usually pretty idle. Also... if, if you wanted, we... could maybe meet up in Hogsmeade sometime?" Cedric turned bright crimson as Harry processed what he had said. Cedric liked him! And he liked him back! Before Harry could fully grasp this, Cedric had continued, still deeply blushing.

"If you'd rather not, then that's-"

"On the contrary, I'd quite enjoy a stroll with you in the town," Cedric's blush lessened, and he broke into a smile. Merlin, thought Harry, he really was beautiful.

"It's a date," Cedric replied, grinning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review to help me improve. I would love any feedback in the comments. Sorry this chapter took so long to be finished :P


End file.
